Welcome To The Potters
by beckurtful
Summary: Harry and Ginny are welcoming James into the world, sucky summary, but I just started and I'm not sure what's gonna happen yet, I am not a planner! Rated T just in case O.o All relationships are cannon for now. R&R please
1. Welcome, James

CHAPTER ONE-WELCOME, JAMES.

"So where do you want to go out tonight, Teddy?" Harry asked the blue haired child sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Well, I could sure go for some pizza, Harry!" Teddy replied with a grin, pizza was his favorite muggle food.

"Ah, I should've known, you do love your pizza" Harry said, sounding amused at the seven year olds wish. "I wonder what is taking Ginny so long?" Harry questioned aloud. At that moment a woman's scream could be heard, Harry jumped up, immediately recognizing it as his wife's voice. The screaming continued, "HARRY!" the voice called repeatedly.

Harry was stampeding through the house, and up the stairs to the master bedroom, he flung the door open to find his pregnant wife on the floor breathing harshly. "Oh, Harry, I think the baby is coming, NOW!" she said, emphasizing the now as a breathtaking cramping sensation hit her body.

Harry shakily hurried over to his wife and scooped her up in his arms, rushing to grab ahold of Teddy he apparated on the spot to St Mungos.

"Help! My wife is in labor!" He shouted over the noise of the entrance way. With no response Harry was growing impatient, "God dammit, I AM HARRY FUCKING POTTER, GET MY WIFE A ROOM ALREADY!" Harry was clearly in a panic state. The whole room froze and stared at the booming sound. "WELL? COME ON NOW!" Harry urged as the whole room had been frozen in a stupor. At that the room came to life and a large group of healers came and hurried to get the Potters situated. Harry let them take his wife to a room before turning to Teddy. Before Harry could speak, Teddy said in a scared voice, "Harry…are Ginny and the baby going to be okay?" Harry could tell he was about to cry and he scooped the boy up into a hug. "Oh, Teddy Bear, Yes, they are both going to be fine. The baby just decided it was time that he came to meet us all." Harry tried to explain, hoping to calm the young child down. "Do you want to stay here? Or would you rather go back to Grandma's house?" Harry asked the child in a calm, quiet voice.

After sniffling and regaining his voice, he managed to answer Harry's question with a one worded response, "Here," Harry carried the child to the waiting room across from the maternity ward. Sitting the child in a chair, Harry grabbed his wand and after the use of a silent spell, a glowing, white, stag appeared. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny has gone into labor. I have Teddy here, we are outside the maternity ward, come a.s.a.p." And away the stag went to carry the message.

Harry took a seat next to Teddy. He was still wiping away a few stray tears when an arm came around his shoulder, he leaned into Harry. They sat like this for a few minutes before Hermione and Ron appeared. Harry stood and kissed Hermione on the cheek, and gave Ron a sort of hug. "Hey guys, I know you just got here, but could you sit with Teddy? I didn't want to leave him while he was so distressed." Harry pleaded.

"Oh, Harry of course. We'd be delighted to. Congrats by the way," Hermione answered enveloping Harry into a hug.

"Yeah, sure mate," Ron added with a grin.

Harry rushed through the doors of the maternity ward where Ginny was sitting with a very drowsy loop on her face, the healer by the bed informed him that she had a calming drought and a pain killing potion to relax and take some of the pain of the contractions away, also telling him that the baby could be ready within the hour. Harry took a seat by the hospital bed and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Hey, babe, how are you holding up?" Harry asked stoking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Oh I'm good, like, really good!" She said with a serious tone and a hint of a smile on her face. "I can't believe we finally get to meet our son." She added as her smile grew.

"It's such a happy day, I hope Ron has told the family, that's why it took me so long to get in here by the way, I couldn't leave Teddy out there alone while he was so distraught." Harry told his dazed wife, "He was very concerned you should know."

A look of mild discomfort came across her face, but it slowly transformed into a more intense pain and Harry called for the healer's attention. The baby was coming.


	2. The Potter Prince

CHAPTER 2 The Potter Prince

Harry was pacing back in forth outside of the delivery room. He ran his hand through his untamable, jet black hair repeatedly. The worry was obvious on his face. The healers had told him to step out as they realized the baby was coming, it was just prep time, and he would be allowed in after they had her set up, but he was still worried.

Soon a healer in white garb stepped out and ushered him in, placing him by his wife. He looked at his wife's relaxed face, oh what a change it was to how she had been not ten minutes ago.

"We plan for this to be a safe and fast procedure; she is fully dilated, and looks like the baby is ready to go." The healer named Miss Stone, told Harry, he studied the woman, seeing anyone other than his wife fully for the first time, she had chin length black hair that he saw her put an anti-shed spell on and deep gray eyes. She was young, probably not much older than Harry was.

Within twenty minutes he could hear the screaming of an infant, his son, James Sirius Potter. He looked up with tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he saw the healer coming towards him with a bloodied baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. He took the bundle in his arms and immediately the noise stopped, looking up at him with big, round, brown eyes was his son. He had a tuft of black hair that was much like his own, with Ginny's eyes, and his own mother's nose. The infant was beautiful. The tears finally came and he gently laid the baby on his mother's chest.

At this point the teams of healers were working on cleaning up the station, they took the infant to be cleaned and gave Ginny some more of the potions she had earlier in a lighter dosage. Harry took this opportunity to step out to the waiting room.

"Harry! Why are you crying? Is Ginny okay? Is the baby okay?" Teddy was running towards him shouting questions at him one after the other. He grabbed him into a hug, squeezing him lightly so as not to crush the child. "Yes, Teddy, everything went beautifully. Do you want to meet James?" Harry looked into the child's widening eyes and growing smile, "Yes!"

Harry led the way to the viewing room with a whole parade of family following, including Hermione and Ron, Molly and Arthur, George and Angelina carrying young Fred, along with the other assorted Weasley siblings and offspring.

They arrived at the viewing room and Harry knew immediately, which one his son was. He walked into the room and picked up his son, slowly carrying him out to meet his family, savoring every step of his new profession, fatherhood.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter," Harry said, his voice full of pride.

He examined the reactions of his large family, grateful for all the family he now had and also grateful that he can give his son something more than he personally had.

Molly was in tears and was the first to cuddle the quiet baby against her bosom. The he was handed gently over to Hermione, who shared with Ron who said, "Is the kid broken? He sure is awfully quiet." This got a laugh out of everyone except Molly who glared at her youngest son. Next it was Teddy's turn; he had been eyeing the bundle very curiously and was very eager to see the infant up close. He sat in a chair by the viewing room and was taught by Hermione how to hold the baby. The baby smelled of powder, he found this oddly enjoyable. The big brown eyes of James stared up into the big blue eyes of Teddy and a friendship was sparked immediately.

After everyone had had a glimpse at the youngest Potter, he was returned to his father who gratefully received him. They traveled back down the hall after returning the infant to the viewing room. Harry still had a few stray tears on his face, which Teddy, who was now in his arms, continued to dot away. "Harry, your baby is pretty. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty. But I like him anyways, so can he be my best friend?" Teddy asked, waiting eagerly for a yes.

"Boys can too be pretty, you were a pretty baby too," Harry smiled, the first time he met Teddy he was seven months old, he wished the circumstances had been different, but he fell in love with his lovely godson immediately. "And to answer your question, of course you two can be best friends, I would love nothing more." Harry smiled again. He knew that Teddy would be protective of James, and that James would never have to worry about being alone, He had a Teddy Bear.

Two hours after the delivery Harry and Ginny and James were headed home. The birth had gone smoothly enough that there was no need to stay overnight.

With a sleeping infant in her arms, and tears pooling around her eyes, Ginny made her way carefully into the nursery that was adjacent to the master bedroom. Ginny and Hermione had decorated the room from floor to ceiling. They examined every Muggle and Wizarding parenting magazine to come up with optimum nursery. From the newly carpeted floors, to the border with quidditch players zooming around, and the quidditch mobile that featured Ginny and Harry and now by magic little James. This room was definitely fit for the Potter Prince.

Harry looked to Ginny and Ginny back at him. With a flick of his wand soft music began to poor in from everywhere. He grabbed Ginny by her waist and together with their little James, they danced.


End file.
